The Dragon Of Lamia
by SafireKyogre
Summary: Natsu is kicked out of Fairy Tail for his destructiveness. He joins Lamia Scale and his love life adventure begins. ONE-SHOT! Sequel coming soon! Look forward too it!


**Okay here is a Nalia/NaChe/Chetsu one-shot! I actually really like this pairing XD ALSO! Demonic Ascension is now discontinued AND The next chapter for Natsu The Rainbow Dragon slayer will be out soon! Hope you all enjoy!**

It was a regular day in Fairy Tail it was very loud as usual and everyone was having a good time. Erza was eating her cake, Lucy was chatting with Levy, Juvia was stalking Gray, and Natsu was looking at the mission board. It was all normal until the Master shouted out "NATSU! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Natsu quickly bolted to his quarters. When Natsu got inside the door closed. Everyone in the guild was quiet waiting to hear what was going on but unfortunately for them, they couldn't hear a single thing. "What's up Gramps?" Natsu asked with his usual toothy grin. "Don't what's up me, you brat!" Makarov seemed very angry. "You have caused so much destruction on your last mission that the Magic Council is threatening to shut us down!" Makarov said almost shouting. "Due to this... I have no choice but to remove you from Fairy Tail. We can't afford any more damages. We are almost out of money dammit!" Makarov shouted finally. Everyone in the guild heard what he had said. "I... I see..." Natsu said his banes covering his eyes. "I'll leave then." Natsu said his guild mark off his bicep. Natsu bit his own tongue trying not to be pathetic and cry in front of the master. One of Natsu's fear was being kicked out of Fairy Tail. That fear became a reality. Natsu turned around and opened the door preparing to leave, as soon as the door opened everyone began doing what they were doing again.

Natsu walked towards the guild doors and opened them not saying a single thing to anyone. Happy flew after Natsu. Happy didn't want to leave Fairy Tail, but he didn't want to leave Natsu even more. "NATSU!" Happy shouted. Upon hearing Happys voice Natsu turned around looking at Happy. Natsu finally let the tears fill up in his eyes. "What is it Happy?" Happy HATED seeing Natsu like this. "I am coming with you. I will leave Fairy Tail to go with you." Happy said with a smile trying to cheer Natsu up. "Thanks buddy." Natsu said wiping his eyes. "Where are we going to go?" Happy asked.

"Well... Lyon told me if i ever need a guild i could join Lamia Scale... So i guess there." Natsu said as he began walking towards the direction of Lamia Scale. "Sting also said we could join Sabertooth if i were to get kicked out. But they're full on members right now. So lets go to Lamia Scale." Happy removed his own guild mark and followed Natsu.

_**At Lamia Scale**_

"Did you hear the news?" Sherry shouted

"No what happened?" Someone asked

"Natsu was kicked out of Fairy Tail!" Sherry shouted again. The guild went extremely quiet

"He was?" Lyon asked this time

"Many guilds are gonna look to getting him in their guild." Chelia said. _'I hope he joins our guild. I'd be nice to have another cute guy in the guild.'_ Ever since the Bluenotes situation were Natsu one-shot him saving her and Wendy, she has had a bit of a crush on the pink-haired Dragon slayer.

"Hey Chelia, your face is red." Lyon said.

Upon hearing that she quickly turned away to hide the blush on her face. Her cheeks were a bright crimson red but soon she managed to fight the feelings and stopped her blushing.

_**Back with Natsu and Happy**_

"Finally! Margaret Town!" Natsu shouted. He was still upset about the Fairy Tail situation, but he refused to show it. Just so everyone near him could be positive. "Aye sir!" Happy shouted too.

"Lamia Scale here we come!" Natsu shouted as he sprinted to the guild. Just as Natsu was able to see the guild he had to come to a stop when the doors opened revealing a girl with Amaranth coloured hair tied into two short pig-tails. "Natsu!?" She shouted surprised to see him. Everyone inside Lamia Scale heard her and quickly piled out to see the Dragon slayer standing there. They were all shocked that he was at the guild. "Hey Natsu. Looking to join Lamia Scale?" Lyon said with a smile

"You bet i am!" Natsu said with a face splitting grin

"Aye sir!" Happy also said

_**Three month time skip (**_**Because why not?)**

Lamia Scale finally revealed Natsu had joined the guild. Fiore was in a buzz about the news of the famed Dragon slayer joining a new guild. The said dragon slayer had recently come back from a mission with Chelia. He liked going on missions with her. She reminded him of Wendy who is one of his best friends. He had recently discovered Lucy and Gray got married. He didn't get invited to the wedding because they were afraid he blow something up and cause a ruckus. He was hurt by it but it was a good reason.

"Hey Natsu.." Came a sweet voice

Natsu was snapped out of his train of thought and turned to see Chelia standing there with a blush on her face "What's up Chelia?" she said with a toothy grin that everyone seemed to love.

"Would you like to go on a d-d-d..." Her face lit up even more _'Come on Chelia! Just say the word it's DATE! SAY IT!'_

"...D-date..." She said as she looked down afraid of rejection.  
"Sure! Why not?" Natsu said with a smile as he patted Chelia's head.

"Wha-WHAT! Really?" Chelia asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah. This is my first date honestly though... But hey if i were to go with anyone i'd pick you." He said with a light pink blush on his own cheeks.

Chelias heart was racing so fast she almost fainted by she managed to stay conscious. "I'll pick you up at 7:00" Natsu said with a smile.

Natsu and Happy had moved from their old cabin into a new apartment. They even kept it clean this time. A lot of their stuff came with them except their missions they did in Fairy Tail. They still kept in touch with the Fairy Tail members. But a lot of them didn't talk to them anymore. Wendy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Gray, and Lucy still talked to him though. He was happy about that. Natsu waited until it was 6:40. _'Time to go get Chelia'_ he thought to himself.

Natsu walked to Chelias house and knocked on the door. When it opened he saw what Chelia was wearing. She was wearing a dark blue dress that had all sorts of cool designs on it. But that wasn't even the first thing he noticed. He noticed her hair was brushed down. It was longer then he expected it too be. He was down to the middle of her back.

"You look... Really pretty." Natsu said his cheeks turning red. "I should've worn something more... Fancy" Natsu said feeling like crap as he was only wearing his usual attire.

"Don't worry! You look cute. No matter what you wear." Chelia said

They went down to wear the shops are and they looked in almost every shop they could see. Finally they went to a jewelery store. They looked around at all the necklaces, rings, earrings, and bracelets. Chelia finally set her eyes on a bracelet. It was silverish-blue with a Sapphire gem in the middle. Ruby's were all around the bracelet. Chelia starred at the bracelet wishing she had the money to afford it. Natsu noticed her starring at the bracelet and decided to buy it for her. He walked up to the store clerk and said "How much is that bracelet?" He said pointing to it. Chelia took notice and waited. She knew the price would be insanely high.

The clerk looked at the bracelet and replied "750, 000 jewels."

"Oh, okay. Here you go." Natsu said giving the clerk the money to purchase the bracelet. The clerk grabbed the money gave Natsu his change and went to grab the bracelet. "Where'd you get all that money?" Chelia asked breaking the silence. "I always save my money. I tend to eat too much food..." Natsu said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Is this bracelet for your girlfriend?" The clerk asked holding said object in his hand. Chelia started saying "We aren't-" but was cut off by Natsu saying "Yes it is." with his signature toothed grin. "Here you are" The clerk said giving the bracelet to Chelia. Chelia's face was crimson red. As they left the store she put the bracelet on.

"That bracelet looks beautiful on you." Natsu said. Chelia shivered a bit as it was getting sorta chilly. Natsu noticed this and wrapped one of his arms around her. She blushed intensely but she felt really warm. They went to go get food before going to their own houses.

Chelia ordered a salad and a apple juice. Natsu on the other hand ordered at least seven different things. After they ate Natsu paid the insanely high bill and he began walking Chelia home. On their way to her house they talked about everything from food to magic, to even how he was kicked out of Fairy Tail. He seemed happy the entire time which made her even more happy. When they finally reached Chelia's house Natsu was a bit sad. "Looks like it's time to say goodbye i guess." Natsu said with a sad tone. _'I think i am supposed to kiss her. That is what Lucy said you do after a date anyways...'_ Natsu thought to himself.  
"Yeah i guess soo..." Chelia said just as sad. "Well, b-" She was cut off when Natsu's lips met hers. She blushed intensely but kissed him back. They did it again but broke it after about 30 seconds. Natsu smiled at Chelia with a blush on his face. "Does this mean... We-we're dating?" Chelia asked still shocked by the kiss.

"Yes it does." Natsu replied. "Anyways see you tomorrow. Cutie." Natsu said walking to his house.  
Chelia closed her door and immediately went to tell Sherry the amazing news.

**Well... i suck at romance stories XD Anyways this story will be getting a sequel. A very gorey sequel that is a crossover with Silent Hill! My favourite game and Anime in one! I CAN'T WAIT!**


End file.
